


Subject

by EndlessStairway



Series: Downward Facing Dog and Related Tales [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Inspired by Art, Loki Whump, Loki's Punishments, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Slave Loki, Tony Stark's non-consensual sex machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Midway through Loki's training, AU Dark!Tony takes him to the lab to test out a new invention.Inspired by the wonderful and NSFW art of apyewackety! Thank you for sharing your art with us!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Downward Facing Dog and Related Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661446
Comments: 27
Kudos: 196





	Subject

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apyewackety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [apyewackety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety). Log in to view. 



_“Stand up on the platform.”_

Loki stared at the low metal table, every muscle locked and trembling. He had no time to decide; in less than a second the punishment would start and it would not stop until he complied. So it was no choice at all, really. Obey now or obey later. Obey now, before the pain, or obey later, when the agony laced through his nerves and sinews like poisoned thread. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth, reaching desperately for his magic, for Yggdrasil's bright power, for a single moment without the claustrophobic watchfulness of the Midgardian devices in his blood and body, but of course, he was denied. The implants triggered, and the single pulse of lightning through his body was all that it took; he climbed up on the platform.

The mortal did not gloat, did not give Loki a triumphant smirk or acknowledge his obedience in any way. It would have been better if he had. It was far more humiliating that this mortal had so little doubt of his mastery that he didn’t even bother to acknowledge it. Loki’s obedience was inevitable, and the mortal was patient. Loki’s fury burned in his stomach like bile. This mortal, this weak, pathetic may-fly thought he had broken Loki of Asgard.

_Has he not?_

Loki crushed that thought. It was not true. This was a temporary setback, that was all. Once Loki found a way around the magic blocking devices infesting his body, this mortal would be nothing but a smear of blood on the walls of the very room. It was only a matter of time.

The mortal stood before the platform, a control device in his hand, a screen hovering before his eye. Loki refused to call him _master_ in his head, although he was forced to use that title out loud if he did not want to be disciplined for his lapses. Loki stood still, allowing the mortal to look him up and down, to judge his naked body.

_Pathetic._

Loki could easily reach out and crush this arrogant mortal’s throat. He could snatch up the nearest blunt instrument and cave in his eggshell skull. He could wait for him to approach and throttle the life out of him, feel him suffocate and die under his hands. He didn’t, though. He stood naked on the cold metal platform, silent and obedient.

_Pathetic._

He had tried all those things and more, in his first months of captivity. He had put in weeks of effort to appear tamed. Weeks of compliance with ridiculous and demeaning orders. Weeks of submission, of parroting the words the mortal wanted him to say. It was a long enough and convincing enough act to fool the mortal, to trick him into opening the door to Loki's cell. As soon as he did, Loki had lunged for him, hands like claws, ready to rend and break and tear. But at the first twitch of his muscles, the implants had fired and dropped him, shrieking and burning, pain stabbing to the bone with overwhelming torment. If Loki had been able to make any sound other than a beast's howl of torment, it would have been to beg for mercy.

“Looks like you need some time to think about your choices,” the mortal had said, his voice calm and even, as though he had expected this exact scenario to play out. He had left Loki convulsing on the floor, the door of the cell open in what had to have been a calculated insult. He had returned a few minutes later with a rough wooden crate, and Loki had been worried about what was inside it before he had realized the mortal’s intention was even more horrifying. The sound of the lid being nailed down haunted Loki’s nightmares for months.

And so, he obeyed. For now. Until he found a way to break the mortal’s control of his magic. He would pretend his obedience and he would survive.

Loki’s captor activated the control device in his hands, and Loki did his best not to flinch as robotic arms lowered around him. With a carefully orchestrated series of maneuvers, the arms wove their trap around Loki’s body, attaching cuffs and straps around wrists, knees and ankles and a thick metal collar around his neck. _Stay calm,_ Loki told himself, breathing as deeply and slowly as he could. _It's worse if you fight._ The mortal watched with lustful eyes, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Loki did not ask what was happening or what his captor intended to do with him. His questions would not be answered and he would be punished for speaking. Loki closed his eyes as a thick metal band locked around his waist, a well of hopeless fear pooling in his belly. Whatever his master...whatever _the mortal_ intended to do to him, he obviously thought Loki needed to be severely restrained for it.

“OK, ready?” the mortal asked, but he didn’t wait for Loki’s response before he pressed another button on the controller. It didn’t matter if Loki was ready or not; the robotic arms activated again and in a long, smooth motion Loki was lifted off his feet, his arms and legs spread as he was suspended from the ceiling. One of the arms split and cupped his thighs like stirrups, raising his legs and pulling them up towards his chest. Loki fought, then. HIs self-enforced calm broke like a dam and he fought the restraints and the machine that held him, that presented his body so invitingly to the mortal who watched this obscene display. Even through the increasing pain of the implants, he fought, like a beast in a trap, but it was too late. He should have fought sooner, before he allowed the mortal to truss him up like a wanton sacrifice and present him with his legs spread like a whore. Tears leaked from his eyes, his muscles burned and strained, but the structure that held him barely rocked.

The mortal smirked then, at Loki’s useless resistance and his punishment. He watched with a smile on his smug face and waited for Loki to wear himself down with pain. It did not take long, and he hung in the restraints, obscenely spread and displayed, helpless.

“This is mine,” the mortal said, running one possessive hand down Loki’s chest and over his thigh, squeezing a handful of his buttock. “You belong to me,” he squeezed again, forcing a gasp from Loki’s lips, “this belongs to me. Understand?

Loki forced himself to nod. He did not know what would happen if he didn’t, but it would be nothing good.

A slap landed on his inner thigh, and then another on the opposite side. “Out loud,” the mortal warned.

“Yes,” Loki said, and the implants burned him until he said, “Yes master,” the taste of that word like poison on his tongue.

The mortal didn’t reply. He snapped on a pair of thin, stretchy gloves and dragged a rolling table closer to the platform. The sight of what lay on the surface of it made Loki’s stomach churn. His captor picked up the first item and held it up; a double loop of black metal. He quickly and easily lifted Loki’s penis and testicles and clamped the metal rings around them, the device closing with a loud click. Loki’s head swam. He could not make sense of the sensation, and he could not see what had been done to him. His genitals were locked and held in place, somehow stretched and compressed at the same time.

“Good,” the mortal said, his eyes scanning the data on his clear visor, not looking at Loki at all. Loki thought he was going to throw up, but with the heavy collar around his neck he could hardly turn his head, and he knew without a doubt that making a mess in his master’s workshop would be severely, brutally punished. He took deep, heaving breaths, trying to swallow back the bile that crawled up his throat.

He tasted blood at the sight of the next item his master picked up. Another of the robotic arms moved into position between Loki’s spread legs, and the mortal attached the huge dildo to it, hovering there like a monstrous predator. Loki sobbed and struggled, but he was held firmly as the mortal carefully lined up the beast with his anus and eased it forward.

Loki screamed when he felt it touch him. “No!” he sobbed, blood running down his wrists from the restraints, “Please, please, no!”

The mortal held up a heavy leather gag, a rubber ball behind a thick panel that would cover his mouth. “Want this?” he asked, his voice cold, bored and indifferent. For a moment Loki was tempted to say _yes_ , to force his master to gag him so he didn’t have to hear himself scream when he was penetrated by that monster, but he knew there was no comfort there. There would only be the half-choking sensation of the ball pushing his tongue down, and the suffocating feeling of trying to breathe his nose, stuffed with tears and his own panic. He shook his head.

“Then no more talking,” the mortal warned. “One more word and it goes on.”

Loki could see the man, but holding his head up made his neck ache, so he let his head hang back and the man’s voice rolled over him like a slow, sticky, wave. Loki tried to float, then. He tried to close his eyes and float away, but he could not escape his body. His muscles ached from being held suspended, pinned and spread like a butterfly on a page. The clamp around his most tender flesh was a sensation he had never felt before, numb and heavy, compressed and displayed, and the dildo hovering at his entrance made him shudder with horror as his every breath rubbed the slick surface against him. Tears dripped on the floor under him, shining on his cheeks, his vision blurred and misty. What had he done to deserve this? Were his crimes so unforgivable, that the fates had turned him into a mortal’s whore?

Loki did not even see the moment his master activated the device. He felt the pressure at his entrance and he screamed as he realized what was happening. The monster dildo cared nothing for his struggles or his screams, for his tears or his begging as it forced its way inside him. It was too big. Too big! He was going to split around it, he knew, it was going to tear him open. He thrashed in the bonds but he could not move a single inch and his bound body was open and defenseless to the remorseless thrust of the machine. His eyes rolled back in his head and the room spun and lurched around him.

“Please!” Loki sobbed as he was stretched around the inhuman girth, “Please!”

His only answer was the gag stuffed in his mouth and buckled behind his head, his cries muffled and trapped in his throat, irrelevant.

Loki could only sob and choke as he was violated, the beast sliding into him, rearranging his guts and making space for itself, Loki utterly helpless to prevent the use of his body. Finally, _finally,_ the thing bottomed out, and Loki hung in his restraints, impaled on it, bounds and silenced, spread and penetrated at his master’s will.

“OK, so for the first time, I think a couple of hours should do it." Loki snapped his head up just in time to see his master toss the control panel on a table on his way to the door.

_No! No no no, please I beg you, I beg you!_ Loki tried to scream, but his voice was silenced and there was nothing he could do as the door closed with a soft click.

The beast between his legs hummed and began to pump.


End file.
